Vengeance Is A Dish Best Served With Fire
by SetoKaiba'sShowGirl
Summary: Agent Kaiba and Agent Atemu are on a mission to solve three mysterious deaths. With love, lust, violence and sex along the way. Will they solve it, without being sidetracked? And why do people always die at 3am? YYxY Sx? Lemon and Violence.
1. Prologue

-1_Ok my first attempt at a fanfic. If I fuck up, I'm sorry. Well that's bout it. Read and Review... ENJOY!!!_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…_

_**Warnings:** Swearing and Mentions of Violence_

_Vengeance Is A Dish Best Served With Fire_

_By SetoKaiba'sShowGirl_

_Prologue_

The date. April 15th 2007. Location, a cornfield in West Virginia. Local farmer John Weston found the burnt remains of a human. He was amazed as to how the body got there as the rest of the field was untouched by fire, even the surrounding area of the corpse. No evidence of foul play. No evidence at all.

* * *

The date. May 29th 2007. Location, a wheat field in Arizona. A tall man about 6" 3 placed a body carefully in the wheat, it was also burnt. Making sure he left no traces that he was there, he made a steady retreat. A few feet to his right a small woman with a petite frame was keeping watch, she turned and they looked at each other with love few held in this world and meet at the edge of the field smiling. They held each other's hand and were gone as if by magic.

* * *

3 am that very same morning a mobile phone rang from it place on a bedside table. A lump moved around in a king size bed trying not to hear the annoying ringtone in his ears. He stood up from his sleep. He was a man of about 6" and had dark brown hair, which was tousled from sleep, he was wearing a pair of silk black boxer shorts that exposed his muscular thighs and carves. His chest was one of a well-kept man, solid and sleek, he carefully opened one eye after the other revealing a striking blue.

"Kaiba here," he answered voice still groggy from sleep.

"Agent Kaiba, we need you and Atemu in Arizona at once," the voice replied.

"Why sir," he answered getting slightly annoyed, "and why couldn't this wait till morning."

"Another burnt body was just found. I already called Atemu he said to meet at his apartment in an hour."

"Yes sir." he said with enough malice to melt the phone in his hand.

'_Great another weird case, just like the last time, why me?'_ He thought as he turned on the shower. He grabbed a suitcase that was already packed, he just placed his gun and badge inside, and hopped into the shower.

* * *

Yami Atemu was standing outside his apartment building exactly an hour later; he knew how Kaiba hated to wait. So he stood there sports bag in hand which he had randomly thrown some clothes into when he got the phone call. He stood with his other hand on his hip with a look of regal arrogance. He was of slim build, waft like, about 5" 4 but looked taller because of the three triangular spikes that rose from his head to make his hair. The spikes were jet black but were outlined in a crimson red. His hair also composed of some blond bangs that framed his face with three going directly up into the black. His face was sharp, maybe even menacing, but at that moment large black sunglasses covered his eyes, although it was the middle of the night. He was wearing what he usually wore, black leather trousers that acted like a second skin and a plain white dress shirt. At that moment Kaiba pulled up in his black BMW. Yami got into the car and smirked towards the owner and driver.

"What," Seto questioned looking towards his partner, "I don't like that look on your face."

"Don't you think it's strange?" Yami replied his voice brimming with hidden emotion.

"Oh no you don't!"

"What," Yami said with fake innocence and an angelic smile on his face.

"There is no such thing as magic." Seto answered like that was the end of the subject.

"If you say so," Yami replied with indifference, the smile still in place.

"THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC!" Kaiba roared, "And I do say so. So there."

"Whatever."

They sat in silence until Kaiba had to stop at an intersection. He turned towards his companion and realised something was there, that should not be.

"Yami?" He questioned.

"Yes," Yami replied.

"Why the shades, its dark so it's not like your vision will be affected by the sun."

"Oh yeah, look," he stated.

He took the sunglasses from his eyes and Kaiba finally saw not only the stunning pair of crimson eyes but around his right eye a purple bruise. Kaiba took one look and started laughing his laughing with sheer delight. He stopped himself as the red light changed green.

"Ok, what is it?" he said looking at the expression on Yami's face. Yami hesitated. "Spit it out."

"It was Yugi."

"Well that's obvious." He said with a smirk, the expression on his fellow traveller did not change, "Ra what now?"

"I think he is going off me."

"I know I'm gonna regret this but, why?"

"He won't have sex with me anymore." He replied barely loud enough for Seto to hear him.

"Slow down, too much information for fuck's sake." Kaiba stated with disgust. His mind showing him images of stuff he just did not want to see.

"You asked." Yami replied, a slight red glow adorning his cheeks.

"I know I did." He sighed and continued to look at the road, "Ok we have a long drive, explain."

"Ok," he said getting slightly annoyed just by remembering the encounter from just that very evening, "See we got into an argument and he started screaming and shouting," he put the tone of his voice an octave higher. "You're cheating on me, you're cheating on me!" He put his voice in normal range again. "I try to be rational and say, Yugi, baby, I don't have time to cheat on you even if I wanted too, which I don't because you are one of the sexiest thing on the planet!" Yami put his pitch higher again and started wagging his finger at the windscreen, "I don't believe you, you're lying, if you haven't got time to find anyone then you're doing it with Kaiba," normal pitch again, "I start getting angry now and say. For fuck's sake Yugi, I'm not fucking cheating on you; maybe you are and are trying to cover it up by blaming me." His voice raised an octave again and the finger started wagging "No I'm not, you are, I don't believe you," Normal, "so I say whatever then bang straight on the button."

Kaiba couldn't control himself any longer. He literary threw his head back taking his eyes off the road and his hands of the wheel. Yami grabbed the steering wheel while he continued to laugh.

"ROAD YOU DICKHEAD, WATCH THE FUCKING ROAD!" Yami screamed while trying not to get both of them killed.

"Oh yeah." Kaiba said while he calmly took back control of the car. "Anyway have you read the file on the case?" Kaiba said changing the subject because his sides hurt too much.

"Yeah a messenger came over with it ten minutes before you arrived," Yami sighed, "It's really weird."

"How so." Kaiba replied.

"I know you don't believe in magic so I'm not going to go in to that," Yami replied with a smirk then wincing because it irritated his eye. "Ouch, anyway it doesn't make any sense what so ever." he finished tapping his forefinger on his chin in thought.

"Continue." Kaiba demanded.

"Ok, three burnt bodies in perfect condition find their way into three different fields, in different parts of the country, on different nights." Yami explained still tapping his chin in intense thought.

"Any evidence on how they got there?" He questioned while tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Nope, no tyre tracks, no footprints," Yami suddenly threw his head back "NO NOTHING." he roared at no one in particular. He calmed himself down and said, "Look I know you don't believe in 'magic' but…"

"Don't start, just don't start." Seto said taking his eyes off the road to look directly at Yami. Fear began to show its self in the crimson orbs, not because of the menacing brunette who was 6 inches from his face but because no one was looking at the road, "Last time," Kaiba continued,

"You had me believing in aliens, and all that sci-fi nonsense, and it was a guy dressed up as one."

Kaiba turned his head back to the road and Yami calmed down slightly before saying, "Oh yeah, I remember that, it was funny."

"Was not, but there was a simple explanation then and there will be a simple explanation now." He replied in a matter of a fact way.

"And you're going to find it I suppose," Yami stated bored.

"Damn right." Kaiba smirked. Yami just snorted and continued looking out the window.

_To Be Continued …

* * *

_

_Ok first chapter is done hope you enjoyed and I no it is a bit short but I thought I was a good place to end, future chapters will be longer updates should be every week at least something bad happens like the sky falling or water running red or computer dies (that will be the worst one) anyway I'm rambling so ja ne an review onegai and I will love you forever xxxxxx_

_YEAH!!! I HAVE FINALLY EDITED IT TO PERFECTION…if you do see a mistake, review and tell me._


	2. 1: Meaningless Investigations

_Ok I'm back a bit later then expected but I'm back plus I felt really unloved only ONE review waaaaaaaaaa. Anyway I thought if only one person is reading this then I'll continue and please leave another review._

_**Disclaimer: **_Is Seto always naked? No. Is Yami always banging Likkle Yugi in to the nearest mattress? No. Has Yami actually lost to My Kaibakins? No. then I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ©.

_**Warnings: **_Cussing

_Vengeance Is A Dish Best Served With Fire_

_By SetoKaiba'sShowGirl_

_Chapter 1: Meaningless Investigations_

Seto and Yami arrived in Arizona a few hours later to be greeted by two fellow FBI agents. They names where Agent Todd Backer and Agent Gabriel Edwards. After a few introductions and some small talk, Todd and Gabriel showed Seto and Yami to the elusive field. It held no copses now, but was taped off where the body was found.

"No evidence?" Yami asked with a thoughtful frown on his face, while pacing around a small patch of the field.

"None what so ever," answered Gabriel thoughtfully, and then added, "There was one thing though." The three turned to him.

"Explain." Seto stated with a sense of authority not one of them could dispute. (Well maybe Yami.)

"Well the bodies were perfect, not one piece out of place," Gabriel explained.

"So?" Yami said with one elegant brow raised and a hand placed on his hip.

"I'm talking everything," Gabriel said with his arms failing about to farther prove his point, "It was burned to a crisp and had no bits hanging off and stuff. Was laying perfectly on the ground with its hand by it's sides and legs straight ahead like the people did it of there own free will. Its fucking CRAZY!" his arms failing around even more.

"Really," Seto said sarcastically with his mouth hanging open in fake shock, "No way."

"Yes way," Gabriel said not catching Seto's sarcasm, either out of displacement or out of stupidity, "Even with Dr. Gardener playing around with them and shit." He said in a very unprofessional manner.

"Dr. Gardener?" Yami asked with a thoughtful expression still on his face.

"Yeah, our coroner." Todd said with a dreamy expression.

"What did he find out," Seto asked. Knowing a man of science must have found out something.

"Let's go ask, shall we?" Said Gabriel walking towards the cars to go to the local medical centre.

As Yami got in to Seto's car he turned towards the owner, "I think this Dr. Gardener is of the female species."

"Why's that." Seto asked not paying much attention, just starting the car.

"Did you not see the droll rolling down Todd's chin and Gabriel looking as thought he was going to fuck her over the examination table even though we were there." Yami said with a smirk.

"Just like at that tournament when you first saw Yugi, the drool was getting your shirt wet, and I was quite surprised you didn't fuck him over the duelling podium." Kaiba replied with a similar smirk.

"I thought you forgot about that day," Yami replied with a pout, "but as you can see I'm still with my Aibou, unlike you and that freaky fish guy."

* * *

It was a small town with all the usual convenience stores for your every day needs and small shops that the farming community would need. It even had a small motel next to the medical centre. (This came in very handy for Yami and Seto.) They turned towards the medical centre as they got out of their cars… They entered and found where Dr. Gardener was in the small building. She turned to them as they entered the room that she had been assigned to. It was a small room consisting of a desk that had tidy files and piles of papers and an examination table, which had a zipped up body bag on it, clearly containing a body. Tea Gardener was a small woman, slightly taller then Agent Atemu. She had to be in her mid-twenties to early thirties. She had brown hair that was tied up in an elegant bun in the middle of her head and a pointed nose, which her horn-rimmed glasses rested on. She looked at them with her light blue eyes, self-confidence shining in them.

"Ah, Agents Backer and Edwards I see and two new people, you are?" she questioned with an air of importance, but was polite at the same time as she held out her hand to Seto.

He took it and said with same air of importance but this tone commanded respect not asked for it, "Agent Seto Kaiba from Washington DC. And my partner over there is Agent Yami Atemu."

She looked towards Yami with a hint of repugnance. He did not look FBI materiel at all. In her opinion, Yami looked more like a short model then anything else. I mean who, in there right mind, would wear leather pants to work. Where as, to her, Kaiba looked the part with his dress pants and long sleeved blue shirt. She betted if you cut him down the middle it would say federal bureau of investigation in his genetic material.

"You want to know about I body, yes?" She asked facing Yami with her top lip curled up in a pompous fashion. Like he should not be there and was below her in every single way. (Even though there was only about an inch high difference.)

"Yes." He said noticing the look and realising it was towards him put a confused look on his face. I mean, do not get him wrong, but woman (and men for that matter.) never looked at him in that manner, it was always either in pure happiness or plain lust. He was shocked and quite upset to see repulsion in someone; he had just meets, face, when he had not even said a word yet. She looked at him like the dog muck she had just stepped in, so he decided to take the angry approach and just glared. He had a good glare; it made babies cry, and had Dr. Gardener looking away in record time.

"Umm the b-body is t-this w-w-ay." Tea stammered as she led them to the table with the body bag on. Seto was trying hold in his laughed while Yami was looking pretty pleased with himself, "It's quite amazing," she said normally after gaining control over her voice. "The body is that of a female in her late teens bearing between 16 to 20 years of age. I was able to gain some bone that had not got completely charred away and came up with that much, but I did the test to see what burned her body three times and it still came up indecisive."

"So is must be an unknown element or maybe a compound not on the database." Kaiba said nearly completely lost in thought.

"No, we have no clue Agent Kaiba. However, what could really be used to burn her so completely when nothing else was? And why were no fires reported anywhere in the country that night?" she asked both Yami and Seto this time.

Yami was holding his head. He had a headache to kill and it was not getting any better. He was rubbing the palms of his hands into his temples to try to keep the pain under control, but it just was not working. Seto was deep in thought, this was a puzzler but what could it be? Nevertheless, he was determined to find out.

The five stood around the table that was in the room, staring at the body bag that lay atop it. Dr Gardener unzipped the bag and inside it lay a figure so burned you couldn't recognise the gender, or species for the matter. 'It' had one single cut down the chest area from the base of the neck to the abdomen. Yami looked down at the body and nearly doubled over from the rush of images going thought his head. He grabbed the sides of his head and closed his eyes; he couldn't quite make them out and was feeling slightly sick from the sensation. Dr. Gardener noticed this and was quite shocked to see that the tiny model-type-thing was in pain but she knew she had to act profession in front of the others and didn't laugh like she wanted to.

"Agent Atemu are you alright? You look very pale all of a sudden." She asked in the high and mighty tone again. The weird short leather-clad thing just looked up, blinked, shook his head to try to rid the feeling of slight nausea and replied in the politest manner he could muster.

"Yes, I am just tired; Agent Kaiba and I had a long drive to get here."

"Well," Dr. Gardener replied, "We wouldn't want you collapsing would we?" she finished with a laugh that would give a young and healthy adult a heart attack. Luckily, it just made Yami AND Seto flinch. They departed before she could do it again.

* * *

They walked briskly to the car to get the luggage out when Yami suddenly stopped. Seto turned when he found Yami not next to him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Quite annoyed at being held up from sleep.

"It's nothing it just ano it just gomen nasai," He said ready to collapse where he stood in the middle of the road.

"What the fuck did you just say?" he said walking back over to where Yami was partly standing, partly falling from only Ra knows what.

"Didn't you feel it," He said looking up at Seto with a hand on his chest.

"Feel what?" Seto questioned as he put his arm around the smaller male's shoulders and half dragged, half carried him to the car.

"That body … it wasn't right, it was weird, didn't you feel it."

"No it's just a body, what you're feeling is lack of sleep and lack of food that's all. So just get in the car and we'll go to the motel. Ok. Just don't think about it." he said, quite worried for the other male. He tried to hide it, but he didn't really care, at that precise moment, if he did it effectively or not.

"But I saw how she died it," Yami said, losing the fight to stay awake. Putting most of his body weight onto Seto.

"Whatever just stop thinking about it."

"But Seto." he whined still losing the one-sided battle.

"JUST GET IN THE CAR." he roared. Yami dragged himself from Seto and heaved himself into the car. As he got in he noticed Seto was still not in it. Seto was outside it pacing, thinking. '_This isn't right, why did I get the same headache he did. I saw it too, but there is no way I'm going to admit it, I mean it was probably just a hallucination caused by lack of sleep and dehydration.' _He thought to himself as he stopped his pacing and got himself in the car.

He turned to face Yami, "You know if you do this again and I have to waste petrol on a two minute walk I swear you're paying for it." He said as he started the car.

* * *

As they arrived at room 666, ('How ironic.' thought Seto.) there they stood staring at what was a double bed. Now to an ordinary person a double bed isn't a big threat… but to a very tired Seto Kaiba and an exhausted Yami Atemu it was. For you see too manly men (Gay men but what can you say.) should not sleep together unless the where 'together'. You see if it were two women or even two not-quite manly men it would have been nothing, but to them it was. For you see sleeping meant moving, moving meant touching and touching meant… well I don't know what it meant but they did, they are just not telling.

"I swear on Kami-sama I am not sleeping with you." Yami said with disgust.

"Don't worry, I wasn't thinking on it. You're sleeping on the floor." he said while examining his perfectly manicured nails.

"WHY ME!" He exclaimed, with newfound energy.

"Well, because I'm taller then you."

"Urasai, kuso, I am not sleeping on the floor, I would rather sleep with you and that's saying something."

"What do you keep saying you have been speaking Spanish or something since we left the medical centre and it's beginning to bug me." Seto said getting slightly annoyed at not understanding something for once.

"If it were Spanish you would understand ne? Plus you should know where I'm originally from, so you guess." he said quite pleased he was getting the great Seto Kaiba annoyed.

'_Shit I forgot he is half Japanese and grew up there, also that midget he calls a boyfriend is full Japanese'_ "Ok you won that one but I'm still getting the bed." And before Yami could argue he took his suitcase and was in the bathroom. Yami just lay on the bed anyway. _'Why is it always me that's gets singled out, I always get the weird stuff.'_ he thought while pouting at the ceiling with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. He relaxed and lay on his right side staring at the bathroom door listening to the water run, the sound calming his over worked brain a lot. He was beginning to see the images more clearly, a whole village burning down and people running and screaming. The only emotion seen on the people's faces was fear. Men on white stallions came killing any who were still alive with long swords that shone red. _'I need to find out more.' _Yami thought as sleep finally caught up with him and his eyelids dropped.

* * *

Seto came out the bathroom with a towel around his waist and one dying he's hair. He looked up to see Yami on 'his' bed sleeping on his back with arm flung sideways, one hanging off the edge of the bed, his legs all cramped up mumbling something along the lines of 'Yeah baby I like it like. There, right there, that's it.' Once Seto heard that, he had enough. He slipped in a part of loose black silk boxers and pushed Yami. None too gently, of his bed. When he did not get up and rant he decided it was best that he check to see if he killed him or not, because contrary to popular belief FBI agents did not have a license to kill. So he crawled along the length of the bed and looked over to see Yami still asleep with his ass in the air still mumbling something. He couldn't quite make it out anymore but it was a something beginning with a K. _'Hmm,' _he thought to himself, _'Must remember to ask him who he is dream cheating on Yugi with.'_ He just got in to bed deciding to leave Yami in his fantasyland with the mysterious Mr. K. And if he got neck crap because of the position he was sleeping in, it was just a bonus.

_To Be Continued …

* * *

_

_Ok that the end of the second chapter and who's the mysterious MR. K if anyone guess you get internet cookies. sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoyed it if you didn't understand the Japanese in it review and I'll write the translation in the next chapter Love ya bibi xxxxxx_

_YEAH!!! I HAVE FINALLY EDITED IT TO PERFECTION…if you do see a mistake, review and tell me._


	3. 2: Sexual Tension

-1Still only one review I don't why I bother …

_**Warning: **_Course language, suggestive speech, sexual innuendo and I slight lime scene… oh and masturbation.

_**Disclaimed: **_I Own Nothing, so don't sue, because all you will get is old laptop and a pen.

_Vengeance Is A Dish Best Severed With Fire_

_Chapter 2: Sexual Tension _

The next morning Seto awoke to realise that there were two arms around his waist. Turning gently, to not wake the person, who was spooned, so elegantly, against him, he came face to face with a sleeping Yami Atemu. Seto was, to be blunt, truly disgusted. Not only had he got in to bed, (it didn't really bother him but he had to show face when Yami was so adamant yesterday.) but he was spooned up against him. He wasn't stupid, he knew in sleep you gravitated towards any source of heat, (Body heat especially.) but it didn't mean he couldn't be mad about it. Instead of throwing him against the wall like he wanted to, he just removed Yami's arms from around his waist and got up. He stretched and yawned, trying to awaken his muscles for the day ahead. He headed towards the bathroom. _'Hmm,' _he thought, _'maybe Yami thought I was Yugi or the elusive Mr. K?'_ Just as he got to the door connecting to the bathroom, Yami started searching for the body that was once there in bed with him.

"Yugi?" He asked aloud to the room, completely confused on the whole situation.

"Nope, just the great Seto Kaiba," he said though the bathroom door, "Or maybe you would rather want me to be Mr. K."

"No, umm w-what t-time is it?" he questioned, while stuttering, trying to change the subject. _'I cannot believe he does not know who the K I was dreaming about was. He is more stupid then people give him credit for,'_ he thought with a mental chuckle.

"Six-thirty in the morning," he said from inside the shower.

"Good time for breakfast before we meet Dr. Gardener," he said to Seto, his stomach affecting him more then the dream ever could.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied.

Yami got up from the bed and walked towards the window, pulling open the curtains. _'Oh for Ra's sake, I hate rain and now I'm having dreams about… Oh god I cannot take this, I am calling Yugi. That is why I'm having dreams like this, because of the fight with my Aibou, that's all. If I call him and sort this out, I'll feel better, and they will stop.'_ He thought in a semi-depressive state, while pulling out his cell from his pocket and punching the numbers he knew all to well. Waiting for what seemed an eternity, (It was exactly nine seconds.) the phone was picked up by the sweet innocent voice of the one and only Yugi Motou.

"Hi baby," Yugi's voice said though the phone, "I've missed you, how you been?"

Yami visibly relaxed after hearing his tenshi's voice on the phone, "I'm fine, better if I was with you but you know, it can not be helped."

"Oh I know, don't worry. I'm really sorry for hitting you and accusing you, I know you aren't cheating on me, but I just get paranoid with you always away," he said to Yami thought the phone, the regret heard in his voice as he spoke.

"It's okay Tenshi really, but I'm quite surprised you could hit that hard. The shiner you gave me still isn't going down." he replied, trying to keep the mirth out of his voice.

"Oh my poor guardian, did I hurt you. Well Nurse Yugi will just have to make you better. Haven't I," he said as if he was talking to a little baby.

"Yes you had, I fell unloved and hurt," Yami replied, a sob coming after the sentence, to emphasis the point, but a big smile on his face, because as we all know, after a big argument there is the raved about make-up sex. Yugi really wasn't as innocent as people think he is, because to Yami he was Kami-Sama in the bedroom.

"Well we can't have that can we. When you get home, watch what I'm gonna do to change that, I should be quite pleasurable for you, and me," Yugi said down the phone in the most sexual way possible.

"Well," Yami said in the same husky lust covered voice as Yugi, "You might have to explain what you're going to do to me in more detail, so I have the motivation to come home quicker," Just as Yugi started explained his rather kinky and sensual ideas including silk, ice-cream, syrup, whipped cream and a lot of tongue action. Seto came out of the bathroom, just a towel around his waist, his body still damp with the steam that still accommodated in the bathroom and the water that still lingered from the shower. He was standing there, drying his hair with another towel that was still wet with little beads of water. The water dripping from his hair down his back. Yami was standing there in shock, with Yugi whispering sexual treats in his ear, (Something about Yami sitting in a chair with Yugi a lot further down then his face.) and Kaiba standing, basically naked, not even looking at him, his pants were becoming just the slightest bit to tight. _'I'm in heaven,' _he thought, _'Seto standing there basically naked and I have my shy little one saying such delightfully nasty things in my ear... Wait, WAIT, hold on one Ra damned minute, I've got to stop staring at Kaiba and when has my Tenshi ever been this forward?' he was snapped out of his thoughts by Yugi repeatedly shouting his name down the phone._

"Sorry Aibou, what you are saying is very, arousing, but I have got to go," he said quickly thinking of an intelligent response while still staring at Kaiba's sleek chest.

"Oh, ok, no worries, Aishiteru my guardian," Yugi replies in his normal innocent tone again.

"Aishiteru my hikari," Yami says and flips his cell phone closed while briskly walking toward the bathroom with a hand at the side of his face to shield his eyes from the sexy brunette in just a towel. _'Don't look at his penis, don't look at his penis.' _Was the only thought going though his head while he looked straightforward. As he got to his destination he threw open the door, stalked inside, just to slams it shut again. Kaiba not even realising Yami had moved anywhere, jumped about 3 foot in the air from the sudden noise. _'That guy gets weirder every fucking day, I swear.'_ He thought as he got back to drying his hair, just ignoring the slight whimpers coming from the bathroom.

* * *

Meanwhile Yami has his hands on either side of the sink in the combined bathroom and toilet, looking himself sternly in eyes. As crimson meet crimson, his panting starts. Not only is the problem in his trousers still there, but he was not only having fantasies of Yugi getting rid of it but Seto as well. His panting increases as the fantasy heats up. Kaiba was running his hands down Yami's unclothed chest (_'wonder how that happened.' _Yami thought to himself.) While Yugi was on his knees taking his zipper down with his teeth, agonizingly slow, his nose brushing the obviously hard-on still concealed in leather. Back in the real world, Yami couldn't help his breath coming out in rough hard whimpers, as his erection was becoming all too known in the confines of leather. His hand rubbing the still clothed penis, trying to release some of the pressure, but he was still getting pleasure from it. However, it just wasn't enough. He placed his free hand on the button. Back in the hentai brain of Yami Atemu, Seto still stands behind him while one of his hands are running over Yami's toned chest, while the other one plays with his nipples. His mouth nipping at the sensitive skin of his shoulders. Yugi was still on his knees, kissing the left thigh, bypassing his member, which was now out of the leather, to the right thigh. Yami's hands were entwined in his colourful locks willing him to just take his penis in to his warm heat. Yugi decides to oblige his not verbal request and takes his manhood fully in to his mouth, giving one hard suck. The real Yami's problem goes away thanks to the hand that was helping it along. No longer clothed in any materiel. _'Now I really do need a shower.' _He thought to himself slightly disgusted with what he had to do. He had nothing against masturbation, but when one has a partner to do it for them, where was the need. He got undressed while trying not to get any of the sticky substance on his clothes. He turned on the shower and hopped in, hoping the hot water will relief his tension. _'OK that was a one off, I don't really want Se… I mean Kaiba to do that to me in real life. It was a fantasy cause by lack of sex. Plus no one can say Kaiba isn't sex on legs, but I love Yugi, from the first time I saw him, always have, always will.'_ In his mind, it was the end of the story.

* * *

Approximately 10 minutes later Yami was still in the shower ridding himself of all thoughts of Seto and carnal pleasures. He decided that Seto was probably getting pissed so leans to the right to get his shower gel from it usual spot. _'Shit' _he thinks as he hand grabs air, _'What did I do to deserve this, I left it out there, I'll just have to get Kaiba to get it for me.'_

"Kaiba, can you do me a favour?" He shouted from his place in the shower.

"What is it, do you want me to wash you back for you?" he asked with laughter in his voice.

"Yes please," he said in a whisper and then shock his head to reply properly, "Ha ha very funny, it's just I left my wash bag out there, can you get it for me?"

"Yeah okay," Kaiba replied while searching though Yami sports bag to find it. Once the acquired object was found _('God this guy is unorganised.'_ he thought.) he headed towards the bathroom.

"Hey Yami" Kaiba called thought the door.

"Yeah?"

"You're going to have to unlock the door if you want your stuff."

'_Oh shit,' _was running thought Yami's mind that very moment _'I'm naked I do not want him to see me naked… again.'_ "I … I," was all that came out his mouth.

"Oh come on, we haven't got time for this, you are such a woman, but I know you have a dick. So just open the door. I've seen you naked how many times already?" Asking the question really not expecting to get an answer.

"Nine," was Yami's hurried reply.

"So let's make it ten, shall we?" He says still trying to open the door.

"Can't I just use your stuff?"

"Urg, you are such a woman. Okay go on but if you use me razor please clean it out, put everything back in it's place, oh and make sure to use the after shave balm, wouldn't want you to get shaving rash would we?" Just as he finished his speech, he heard the lock click open. As he pulls down the handle to open the door, it opens just a crack before a hand shoots out retrieves the black wash bag and it slams shut again. Seto jumps back to avoid his hand being trapped in it.

"Shit Yami, I need both my hands you know." he said while dropping his towel to get dressed for the day.

"Sorry, just… cold yeah cold," Was the reply he got.

'_He is acting very suspiciously today, I swear. It has to be that dream, hmm wait…'_ His eyes widened in realisation, '_He is acting jumpy around me and his is dreaming of K. Kaiba. How stupid am I. That's why he acting strange, he likes me, Yami Atemu likes yours truly,'_ he thought while getting dressed with a smirk on his face. _'I wouldn't mind doing him, but I actually like his midget of a boyfriend. He is quite a nice guy. Quite funny, but I wouldn't want to hurt him or Yami like that.'_

"Hurry up already, shit, I'm starving and you have already been in there for half a hour," he said once he finished dressing in his fully black ensemble.

"Go on I'll meet you there, I shouldn't be long now."

"Ok, you better be there in the next half hour or I'll come back and drag you out."

Yami paled at the comment as he finally heard the front door close. Relief flowed though him as he opening the bathroom to an empty room, drying himself as he walked to the bed. He sat upon it deciding to think for a few minutes before he got dressed and went to meet Seto at the diner. _'Okay first I had that dream where we were, to put it bluntly, fucking each other brains out, him on top, me on top… Then I cannot stop staring at him, just because he was in a towel. Then I, basically, masturbate over him. Shit this is crazy, I have been with Yugi for 8 years. He was my first love and my last. I would never do anything to hurt him. So why am I thinking like this,'_ He thought as a lone tear ran from his eye.

"I can't deal with this," he said aloud to no one in particular as he got dressed in his usual black leather pants but this time a red shirt that matched his eyes. He put his sunglasses on to hide the shiner and left.

* * *

Seto was sitting in a booth reading the file on the murders and the little evidence on them. He looked up as Yami entered the diner with his sunglasses firmly in place looking anywhere but at the brunette. He slid in to the booth to look directly at the menu.

"Anything good?" Yami asked with his head still stuck in the menu.

"Not really, I was just reading it because I was bored."

"So, let's eat." Yami said still not looking up very the menu that was still concealing his eyes. Seto had had enough of speaking to a piece of card, so he ripped the menu from hands, to make Yami look at him. Yami was quite shocked at was in front of his face.

"Kaiba, when did you start wearing glasses?"

"Since I lost my contacts."

Yami brain was going in to complete utter melt- down. He really wished he had his menu back to hide his red face. All that was going though his mind was how hot, sexy and utterly seductive Kaiba looked, with those glasses perched precariously on his nose. He couldn't form a proper sentence, so he just continued to stare. First the daydream, now this. He just wanted to run back to Washington and go to his Tenshi. Not only that but his "problem" was beginning to arise again. _'What am I fourteen, can't I keep my hormones in check. I mean I only had sex 3 days ago and I relieved myself just this morning. Come on Atemu. Your better then this,'_ was his final coherent thought before Kaiba started to talk again.

"What is wrong with you today, you're worst then normal."

"Nothing, nothing at all," Yami said the blush still visible on his tanned features.

"Tell me the truth, I mean now, I won't be angry or upset or whatever you think I will be if you tell me," He replied in a kind but forceful manner.

"…" silence was his answer.

"Spill, now." Kaiba's voice was emphasising how frustrated he was becoming.

The man who now resembled a red tined chocolate milkshake said, "Okay, I want you," in barely a whisper.

"Sorry didn't quite catch that," Kaiba had heard perfectly but wanted

Yami to say it properly.

"Oh for fuck sake, I WANT YOU! Okay, I want you to bang me in the nearest mattress, okay, got it this time," he screamed, utterly defeated.

"Come on then, let's go," Seto said rising up from the booth, holding his hand out for Yami to take.

"What?" Was Yami's reply. His mouth was left hanging open when he finishes his four-letter reply.

"You want me to fuck you. Your request has been granted," he said while still holding his hand out to Yami, "Come, are we going to do this or not, cause I'm ready and rearing to go."

Yami just stared wide eyed at the brunette, _'What should I do?' _

_To Be Continued …

* * *

_

OK, a really bad cliff-hanger but u guys can choose what happens if anyone is reading this but if I don't get enough reviews I'll choose humph.

Yami: I don't wanna fuck him, Yuck.

Not your choice so there. See ya !!!

YEAH!!! I HAVE FINALLY EDITED IT TO PERFECTION…if you do see a mistake, review and tell me.


	4. 3: Decisions and Discoveries

-1Okay, I know this is a lot later then expected but, my internet went down. I have had this written for god knows how long and I just couldn't get it up. Oh well it's here now so no worries. Anyway on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **_I can__'__t own Yu-Gi-Oh© because if I did I__'__ll be Japanese. Alas I__'__m not. I__'__m English so you really can__'__t sue. Plus if I was Japanese I would be writing this in Japanese not English. Ok I__'__m ranting now but you get the point. I don__'__t own Yu-Gi-Oh©, so don__'__t sue because it would just be a waste of time and money. Yeah._

**Warnings: **_Cussing and Slight Violence._

_Vengeance is a dish best served with fire._

_By SetoKaiba'sShowGirl_

_Chapter 3: Decisions and Discoveries. _

Yami was knocked for six. Here was a sexy brunette silently promising all sorts of sexual pleasures. All he had to do was take the brunette's hand and he would be in a world of lust and desire. All he had to do was stand up and take the brunette's hand. That's all, but could he really do it? He was confused, he didn't like being confused. He had so many things running though his head, but there was one thing stopping him. Yugi. He loved his aibou, but he lusted after Kaiba. Could he really hurt Yugi like this? Could he go back to him after the event like nothing happened? Could he really hurt Yugi like this? Could he hurt himself for a quick fumble? He didn't know. He hated not knowing. Then again could he pass up on this opportunity? He loved Yugi, but was that all he could live off of for the rest of his life? Yugi wasn't undesirable, but Kaiba to him was sex appeal glorified. How could he not want him? He so wanted to get up and follow him back to the motel, and if he was single would have, but Yugi was his life not just his love. Then he was back again, but how could he pass up this opportunity? He could choose Yugi or Kaiba? Love or Lust? It was getting him angry that he couldn't choose when it should be easy either way. Plus how could he choose between two so different people. Yugi is cute, Kaiba is sexy. Yugi is emotional, Kaiba's detached. Yugi was most of the time the uke, Kaiba to him would always be seme. Yugi was his love, Kaiba was his lust. How could he choose between two polar opposites? But he had too. Kaiba was waiting, but, who?

Kaiba was standing by Yami with his hand outstretched, smirking. He had his hand outstretched waiting for Yami to make up his mind, either way he wasn't bothered. He wanted Yami to pick the right choice for him. Even though he may not show it, he thought of Yami as a friend, one of his best friends actually. He wanted him to pick Yugi; this to him was a test. He wanted to take Yami, but only because he was perfection. Perfect complexion, perfect chest, perfect ass, but he held no real emotional feelings for his partner. They had known each other from high school. Yami and Seto had become friends almost instantly, and Kaiba doesn't give trust easily. Yami was so popular, with everyone, maybe it was his good looks but he also had a good heart. Kaiba hadn't seen that in anyone except his bother Mokuba. When Yami came up to him in the cafeteria, Kaiba was, to say the least, quite shocked.

Flashback

A 17 year old Yami Atemu was walking though the cafeteria, he could sit with who he usually sat with but he didn't want to, he had a feeling about today he didn't know why but he did. He looked around the room, lunch tray in hand, and saw Seto Kaiba. He smirked and walked towards the table where Seto was sitting alone.

"Hiya Seto," Yami said as he sat down.

Kaiba looked up and saw Yami Atemu from his homeroom and biology class. "What do you want," Kaiba said towards Yami without looking up from the textbook he was reading, "And don't call me Seto."

"Kay Seto," Yami said flashing one of his dazzling smiles his way, "What you reading?"

"The regulations of an F.B.I agent," Seto looked up again, "Why are you even talking to me? Don't you have to hang around over there?" He waved around the room, scowl firmly back in place.

"Couldn't be bothered," Yami said still smiling, "I wanted to meet someone new."

"So, why me?"

"Come on Seto, just talk to me. If you do not like me you never have to talk to me again, 'kay?" Yami said still smiling.

Kaiba put his book down and looked up finally, "Okay, but you need to know I'm not a very friendly person and I don't give trust easily, Plus don't call me Seto."

"That's okay Seto, so what regulations are there to become a F.B.I agent, and please don't let it be anything to do with height."

End Flashback

Seto was lost in his musings of the past. He looked down at Yami again to see the battle in Yami's head raging. Suddenly one side had won. Yami stood up. Seto had to keep himself from stepping backwards in surprise. He calmed himself though,

"Coming?" he asked trying to sound indifferent.

"No," Yami said just above a whisper.

"Sorry didn't quite catch that," Kaiba said putting his hand around his ear to hear better.

"NO!" Yami shouted slapping Kaiba hand away. Kaiba was just about to say something when Yami used all his strength and sent him flying backwards. Kaiba was so surprised by the sudden attack he lost his footing and went flying in to a table, luckily void of people. Heads from every direction in the diner turned to them, every living thing in the diner turned with shocked expressions on there faces. The people thought the short one was mad how could he just push the big guy like that? Everyone in there was making there own judgments, mainly everyone thought the short one with weird hair and the leather was shaking from either anger or fatigue and that the tall one was going to get up and punch the little one.

Yami walked over to Seto, he was shaking from neither fatigue nor anger but out of fright. Yami slowly made his way over to Seto; he stretched out his hand to help Seto up. Seto looked up from his place lying across the table; he took Yami's hand and got up. He looked at Yami, who was bracing himself for the hit. He walked past Yami and took his original seat at the booth.

"I'm not going to hit you." Kaiba said

Yami opened his eyes and realized Seto wasn't there anymore "Your not?" He questioned as he turned around and walked back to the booth.

"No I'm not." Kaiba replied.

"Oh, then sorry I didn't mean to push you I was just angry with myself for even thinking of taking you up on your…offer." Yami said face full of regret.

"Don't worry about it Yami, the table hurt more then you did." He said with a smirk.

"Arsehole, no but really I'm sorry, for everything, but I have a question. If I would have picked you would you of you know…?"

"Fucked you? Probably not." Kaiba answered uninterestedly.

"Then what was the point in this whole charade?" Yami said starting to get angry again.

"I'm Seto Kaiba. I am not friendly and I do not give trust easily. I said that the first day we became friends and it is true to this day. I like the midget you call a boyfriend, I class him as a friend so I had to make sure you wouldn't hurt him, even if you are like my best friend." Kaiba said but this time a little emotion coming though in his voice.

Yami was amazed, Kaiba just showed emotion in public and towards him and Yugi. "Arigato, Kaiba-kun, I think I needed that. Am I really your best friend?" Yami said a big dopey smile on his face.

"Yes, but don't expect me to say it again."

Yami couldn't control, he did the most unmanly thing imaginable. He jumped across the table squealed like a girl and hugged Seto while sitting in his lap "THANK YOU, YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND TOO."

Seto was seething "Get off me and my lap now."

Yami climbed off and sat next to him "Kay Seto, I only did it because you're my best friend. Come on let's eat."

* * *

Once fed and watered Seto and Yami made there way to the medical centre to meet Dr. Gardener. Once there they were greeted by the dumbest of all F.B.I agents ever. Todd and Gabriel.

"What's up?" Gabriel said.

Yami and Kaiba looked at each other, one of Yami's brows raised so it was nearly in his hairline. Seto looked back to them.

"Nothing much homes, you know just chilling, killing." Yami said while trying to stop the inevitable giggles.

"Word." Todd replied. "Let's go see the choongest Doc ever."

"Yeah I wouldn't mind a piece of that sweet ass myself." Kaiba said. Yami couldn't help it, he felt like his ribs were going to crack for holding in his laughter.

"Yeah, you know." Gabriel said, "Come on we can't keep the lady waiting.

They walked down the hallway to arrive at Dr. Gardener office. They knocked and waited patiently for her to answer. When she answered, she smiled and greeted them.

"Good morning gentlemen, I made a breakthrough this morning. The answer is the body, but we have been looking at it all wrong. Instead of asking 'why' we should be asking 'how'?" She said still in the threshold of her office, "Come gentlemen, walk with me." She turned to enter and they followed her in.

Yami and Seto were very confused. _'__The bitch has lost it.__'_Yami thought while walking along. Todd and Gabriel were just staring at her ass. Gabriel turned to Yami and Seto with his thumbs up and a stupid smirk on his face. Yami returned the thumbs up and turned to Seto.

"Bloody bakas." Yami said to Seto whispering so only he could hear it. Seto nodded in response.

"I see you are all very confused, but it's quite simple really." She said as she turned to them to see two very confused faces. "Why was she killed? Who killed her? We know how she died, but why? Are there more then the two bodies we have found? Who knows? What we really need to do is smash up the body and have a real good look at it."

'_The bitch really has lost it.' _Yami and Seto thought.

As they continued down the hallway, Yami continued to get slower and slower. The images were coming, but this time he could hear as well, the screams and shouts. All in agony, pain, and terror. The people were running from what looked like guards on white stallions, they didn't look present day though. And more Egyptian clothes from the times of Pharaoh. He knew this because of what they were shouting. 'In the name of the Pharaoh.' That's when he saw it. An exact replica of Seto and himself. He couldn't believe it; he had never done that in his life. He snapped out of the vision when Seto started shouting his name over and over again.

"Yeah." Yami said still kind of groggy from what he just saw.

"You okay?" Seto said concern laced in his voice.

"Yeah, it's nothing really." Yami said trying to smile but his swaying gave it away.

"Tell me Yami." Seto said in his commanding tone again.

"Ok, as I get closer and closer to the corpse. I keep having flashbacks. Its weird because I was there and you were there. We keep killing people and shouting 'in the name of the Pharaoh' over and over again."

"That's impossible." Seto said crossing his arms.

"I know but I saw it." Yami said while starting to sway again, "The flashbacks seem to be from the past and Egyptian, I don't get it. I've never been to Egypt."

"Yami just go check it out." Yami raised one elegant brow at him. "Me and you both know you won't rest till you do. Go back to the motel and research on your laptop. Now GO!!"

Yami didn't need telling twice, he turned on his heels and was gone.

"Anything we need to know about?" Asked Gabriel.

"Not Yet."

* * *

Yami was steadily making his way back to the motel; he was still seeing the flashbacks. He kept seeing himself killing people. He had never killed anyone in his life. He'd hurt a few people but never actually killed them. Like that guy who wouldn't leave Yugi alone in that club. He got back to the hotel, sat on the bed and opened his laptop. He opened Google, and started searching for anything to do with Ancient Egypt and mass murders.

* * *

Seto was getting quite bored. It was already 1:30 in the afternoon, he was getting quite hungry, and if he was hungry that rubbish disposal he called a partner defiantly was.

"It's 1:30 people, time to break for lunch. Meet back here at say 3:00."

He left the medical centre and got in his car. Once back at the motel he ran up the stairs, and opened the door to see Yami staring intently at the computer screen. Seto cleared his throat, Yami looked up.

"Oh, hey I was just researching."

"Good, found out anything worth knowing?" Kaiba asked while looking around the room.

"Yeah I've found the village, but not here. I know you can feel it too we're being watched. Come let's go to the diner." Yami said while getting up putting on his shoes and sunglasses. He picked up his laptop, gestured for Seto to come and they both left.

Out of the shadows in the corners of the room emerged two people. One was a tall man with brown hair and a tan who was defiantly from a hot climate. The woman was very petite and had long flowing brown hair but was a lot shorter then the male.

"He knows." The woman said while panicking, "It's too soon the master will be very angry."

"Don't worry its fine. The master won't be angry." The male said while wrapping his arms around the female's waist. "Don't worry; the master will know what to do."

"Ok." She returned the embrace and they both disappeared in to nothingness.

* * *

They appeared in the field, that wasn't right. They looked around confused. The male kept his grip on the girl, encase of attack. They both turned around in the direction of a tall figure. Clouded in shadow.

"So he knows," He's voice deep and silky.

"He doesn't know everything yet master but he is getting close." The other male said still holding on to the girl.

"We need to side-track him, leave it to me and don't interfere." The man in shadow said, "Leave it to me, I know exactly how to do it."

* * *

Yami and Seto were in the diner. Seto was sitting in the booth watching Yami who was pacing.

"So tell me."

"Ok," Yami began, he sat down and started. "About 5,559 years ago, a village in Egypt burnt to the ground, all people taken down with it."

"Why?"

"I'm getting to that. It was a ritual of some sort. It was a sacrifice to give power to a group of inanimate objects." Yami stated.

"What objects?"

"Kaiba, you're getting me annoyed now. I'm getting to it. There were seven in total. I don't know what they were yet, but I will."

"Okay, I'm getting it now. So who ordered the killing?" Kaiba asked thoughtfully while tapping a finger against his chin.

"It seems the High Priest convinced the Pharaoh at the time. The High Priest wouldn't of been powerful enough. He needed 100 sacrifices for the ritual." Yami said getting up and starting pace again.

"So… how are the bodies getting here?"

"No idea yet, but on this website there was talk of another realm. The shadow realm, people who knew magic could go there or send souls there."

"Okay, next you're going to say my gardener is old Saint Nick."

"Didn't know you had a gardener."

"I don't." Seto smirked slightly as Yami glared. "Okay, so nearly 6000 years ago ancient Egyptians believed in this 'shadow realm'. They used to kill people and send them there."

"Not kill them, they were more like zombies."

"Okay, so now you're telling me there were ancient Egyptian zombies running around."

"Pretty much." Yami said while nodding.

"Okay, enough of this for now. Sit down; I'll get us something to eat. Then I'll go for a cigarette so you can think. Call me when the food comes." Seto said while getting up.

Yami sat down and opened his laptop. He needed to find out more. Why were there look-a-likes of him and his partner in that dream? What were the objects for? Why them? Were they destined for something? His laptop loaded up and he opened his account and was faced with a picture of him and Yugi. He smiled, Yugi took that picture when he was still asleep, he placed his head on Yami's unclothed chest stretched his hand out that held the camera and took it. It actually turned out quite nice and had been his background ever since. Oh, how he wanted Yugi with him right now, and not only for what you think he wanted him for. He could just about feel his lover's hands relieving the tension in his shoulders, talking about the latest tournament he'd won and how much money has been added to there bank balance. He smiled at the memories but alas he needed to do some research. He opened up an internet explorer window over the picture and typed in Google again. He typed in "ancient Egypt" and waited all of 0.876 seconds for the results. Yami began to scan down the list when one caught his eyes. The British Museum had opened a new Egyptian wing, he clicked on the website. As he scrolled through the exhibit he saw an interesting article on a village called Erna-Kurnka. It also had a video clip off one Professor. R. Bakura finding the village 5 years ago, when he was straight out of the university. Everything had been burned to ashes, nothing more but he had found four perfect bodies also burned to a crisp. He jumped up from the booth and grabbed his laptop. He left his coat and ran to Seto.

"Seto, I've found something." He said as he saw the brunette leaning against a nearby wall. Cigarette hanging from his mouth.

He took a drag and blew it out before answering the call. "Not about the shadow realm is it?"

"Seto you're polluting my air with your cancer stick, and no it's not about the shadow realm it's about the bodies." He said while holding out his laptop and waving his over arm around to get rid of the smoke.

Seto read through it as he continued his cigarette. "Okay so the bodies are in England."

"Yeah, I'm going back inside, come in when you're finished that thing." Yami said as he turned around to enter the diner.

"Don't forget you used to do it too."

"Yeah but I quit for koi." he replied with a smirk.

"No, you just quit because Yugi said he wouldn't sleep with a smoker."

Yami walked back inside, now in much better spirits. He began reading again and it seemed R. Bakura was just as confused as they were. Yami saw an email address for the professor. He began typing up a quick email, basically saying if he knew anything else and a hello and who he was.

"Anything else?" Seto said as he arrived.

Yami jumped, he was so involved in what he was doing he hadn't realized anyone was there. "No, I'm just writing an email to Professor Bakura."

"Ok, well I got a call from Dr. Gardener. She's smashing up the body now. Weird fucking bitch."

Yami wasn't listening though. He was to busy in his email. "So now to wait for an answer." he said as he finished and there food arrived

To Be Continued…

* * *

_OK that's done. I know not very attention-grabbing but it was to get the plot going. Anyway I have been doing some research and I can't find how to spell Bakura's village name. So if anyone knows please tell me. Oh, and I'm going to be starting another story in the near future so watch out for that. It's not going to be very serious but it will be very funny. See Ya xxxxxx Oh and don't forget to review. _


	5. 4: Help Is On The Way

Hiya, here is a new chapter. Gomen Nasai for the very long wait for those of you who were waiting. I am hoping to get both Vengeance and HSNE updating once a week but you never know what will happen, do you?

**Review Replies (Mediaminer.):**

Red convoy: _Arigato, here is your new chapter. And what you want will happen very soon. wink, wink…_

**Disclaimer: **_I have never, nor will I ever own Yu-Gi-Oh! ©…A fact that makes me very sad._

**Warnings: (**_the usual.)Cussing, Sexual Thoughts, Violence (well not really.)_

_Vengeance Is A Dish Best Severed With Fire_

_By SetoKaiba__'__sShowGirl_

_Chapter 4: Help Is On The Way _

"OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE."

Seto jerked up from his slouched position at the diner's booth. He had been thinking about a lot of things. His brother, his parents, koi, and was just a little out of it. He was quite embarrassed by his lack of attention.

"What, Yami," Kaiba said calmly acting like he hadn't just jumped three feet in the air, "you don't usually use such language."

"The professor can't talk right now; it's 3:00 in the morning in England. So we have to wait till morning." Yami had a very un-Yami-like pout on his face.

Seto smirked at the look, "How long did he say diddems, do you want an icy-creamy?" Kaiba asked using the most annoying baby voice he could muster, trying to get Yami pissed off.

"6 hours, and I do want an ice-cream actually." Seto sweet-dropped.

"So," Kaiba replied setting his face back in to the icy cold mask, "what to do for 6 hours?"

Yami opened his mouth to make a suggestion when he was interrupted by his phone ringing, he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it without even looking, "Hai Aibou."

"Umm, Yami can you talk?" Yugi answered a little shyly.

"Sure babe, what about?" Yami answered, a smile becoming on his lips. A good long chat with Yugi, that would de-stress him.

Seto sat back in the booth, placing his arms behind his head. _'Just great, now I have to listen to them talking to each other for the next 6 hours. Ra, I need to get laid.'_

"Us." Yugi replied into the phone.

Yami sighed and started rubbing his temples with his free hand. This is not what he needed, "There is no problem, and I'm working not cheating." Yami answered back with his eyes closed.

Seto opened one eye and sat up a little straighter. _'This should be interesting.'_

"It's all the time Yami. Day and night. When you are actually at home all we do is fuck and then you go again. I'm just your unpaid hooker."

Yami sighed again, "Don't say that because it's not true, don't even think it. I go where I'm told, when I'm told. It's not my fault you jump me as soon as I get through the door." Seto had both eyes open now and was not even pretending that he wasn't listening.

"I bet its Seto." Yugi whispered.

"It's not Seto, it's no one. Get it." Yami was forcing his voice to remain at one level.

Seto had had enough, now the little runt was saying he was the one sleeping with Yami. He grabbed the phone from him and snarled at the phone, not in to it, at it.

"Listen you little runt, ("Don't abuse my Aibou Kaiba.") What the hell do you think you're doing?" Seto snarled.

"I know he's cheating, if not with you someone else." Yugi was getting just a little hysterical, "plus this has nothing to do with you Seto."

"It has something to do with me if you think I'm fucking your koi. Look Yugi." Kaiba calmed down and slouched back in to the booth, "I have known you since you first got together with Yami so trust me, he isn't cheating, he hasn't got time. We work, eat and sleep, that's it. Then when we do come back he spends every minute with you." He waited for Yugi to answer, "Well?" he prompted.

Yami was worried; he was chewing on his bottom lip and wringing his hands in a very un-Yami-like show of emotion. Kaiba just couldn't let him handle this could he? Now he had probably just destroyed his relationship. His eyes burned with anger, _'Fuck you Kaiba and all you stand for.'_

"Well, Yami's not the same as he was eight years ago." Yugi said sadly down the phone, "and I don't know why?"

"How?" Kaiba questioned.

"We still talk and everything but it's when we have s…s…" Yugi answered stuttering at the end.

"Sex." Kaiba said rolling his eyes at nothing in particular.

"Well yeah," Yugi said gaining some confidence, "At the beginning it used to take three to four hours, it was heaven. Now I just get a quick fumble and he drops to sleep, twenty minutes tops."

"Why does it all have to be Yami?" Yami's glare softened a little. Was Seto trying to help him? "Why don't you try to take control, seduce him. You know all his quirks and fantasies, make one come true."

Yami, Kaiba and Yugi were quiet. Yami's mouth was slightly open, at a complete loss for words, Kaiba was just waiting for Yugi to reply and Yugi was thinking.

"You're right Seto," came Yugi's voice. "This is Yami, the man I love, who drives me crazy. I can do that. Thanks Seto."

"No problem," Seto said with an actual smile on his face. He quickly replaced it with his ice mask and spoke again, "Tell anyone and you won't have a partner anymore, I'll pass you back to him."

Kaiba passed Yami back the phone, placed his arms behind his head and slouched back in his seat listening to Yami make kissing sounds into the phone.

* * *

Yami and Seto had situated their wait to the motel. Yami was lying on the bed with his arms behind his head, staring at a creamy coloured blob on the ceiling. He had a disgusted look on his face as he thought of what it was. _'It can't be can, oh Ra no. That's despicable.' _His face twisted from a disgusted expression to an intrigued one, _'How did it get so high?' _Seto was doing what Seto does best, pacing. He was walking from the window on one-side of the room to the door on the other side. He passed the bed for what felt like the thirtieth time. He got back to the window and abruptly turned to Yami, crossing his arms he said in the most dignified voice he could muster in this case of severe boredom.

"Can you please stop staring at the ceiling?"

"This blob is interesting," Yami replied not moving from his current position, "It looks like…" the laptop that lay open on the floor beeped in a monotonous way.

Yami moved from his position on the bed to snatch up his laptop and check what is was beeping for. He cracked a smile as an e-mail popped up on the screen.

"Professor Bakura has sent back an e-mail."

Seto sharply turned around, "Really." He hopped on the bed in very un-Kaiba-like way.

Yami turned to him with an elegant brow raised. Seto shrugged and they started reading.

_Dear, Mr Kaiba and Mr. Atemu, _

_I am writing back to you following the e-mail you sent me last night._

_You seem to know quite a bit already the only thing I can really tell you is that the village, Kuru Eruna, didn't have the 100 sacrifices they needed, it only had 99. You're probably thinking one person isn't a lot, but in magic it is. I have also discovered that they used this ritual to make seven objects they call the millennium items. These composed of: A Necklace, A pair of Scales, an Eye, a Key, a Rod, a Ring and a Puzzle. This was as the shadow games were getting a lot more dangerous and difficult to play. After the creation of the items, they were given to the pharaoh and his high priests. The pharaoh keeping the puzzle as a sign of royalty. From then on what I know is a bit sketchy, but I think it is correct. A thief by the name of Akefia was the one to escape Kuru Eruna tried to steal the items, believing them to be his by birthright. I think he was quite right but it's not my opinion that counts. He stole the Ring of Aknundin, and took it for himself. He then went in search of the other 6. He went to find High Priest Seth who defeated him in a Yami no Game. He went straight for the pharaoh who defeated him and he met his end. The pharaoh Atemu at the time now knew it was time for the shadow games to end and scarified himself in the hope that the shadows would follow him._

_The British Museum has four of the seven Millennium Items. We do not know where the other three are. We also have four bodies we found in the dig of Kuru Eruna._

_That's all I know, but I hope it was enough._

_Yours, _

_R. Bakura._

Seto and Yami looked at each other. Neither knew what to say. Yami was stuffed with new information.

"We need to go to England." They said in unison.

* * *

Dr. Gardener was in the medical centre with the body. Humming quietly to her self while she worked. _'Well well.'_ She thought while chipping away at the bone when the phone rang.

"What?" She screamed down the phone once she picked it up.

"Dr. Gardener, its Agent Todd."

"Oh hello, what can I do for you?" She said realizing who it was.

"We have another body, but this one is different I think you should take a look at it here."

Dr. Gardener was getting excited at the prospect of more things to smashed up, "Ok, where?"

"The same field as last time."

"Ok I'll be there in 5 minutes." And she hung up.

* * *

Yami was getting out of the shower. He had no idea how they were going to get Pegasus to allow them to go England. He was contemplating different ideas on how to convince him when he saw something quite unusual. His laptop, that was still open on the bed, flashed red, blood red. Yami went towards the screen, eyes squinting; making sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. The screen flashed a blinding white before a picture of three silhouettes flashed up. There was defiantly a female, who was a lot shorter then the other two. The two others were males, one a lot taller then the other two put together. Yami was trying to take a mental picture of the three when, as if by magic it flashed white again and proclaimed a message in big, bold, gold letters. 'We are coming for you Pharaoh Atemu.' Then with a beep it was gone and the picture of Yami and Yugi came back up.

* * *

Dr. Tea Gardener had arrived at the field. She scanned the field finding it completely empty. She looked again getting quite unnerved by the silence.

"Agent Todd, Agent Gabriel!!" She shouted.

She received no reply. She was shaking now and had started backing away towards her car. She looked backwards, but when she turned back she saw she was no longer alone.

"Ah, Dr. Tea Gardener. 27 years old, 5"4, weights 115 pounds and wears a size 6 trainer. Sorry to keep you waiting, I'm high priest Aknundin. This gentleman to my left is Mahado, and this young lady is Mana. My friends and helpers on my journey."

Dr. Gardener stepped backwards. Were these the people that had caused her to come to the field? "Were you the ones who called me?" Trying, without much success to hide the fright from her voice.

"Why yes," He said "I did, your friends, Todd and Gabriel are pass the point of existence."

"YOU KILLED THEM!" Tea screamed.

"In a sense." He smirked, "Restrain her."

Mahado grabbed the doctor from behind. She struggled, finding it fruitless.

"Let go of me," She screamed, "Let go of me. Kidnapping is a felony."

Aknundin laughed. It was neither jovial nor happy; it was evil, dark and never nice, "Kidnapping you, why would we kidnap you? We have no purpose for you. We are going to kill you."

Tea stopped screaming. She knew what was going to happen now, and she wouldn't be able to stop it. She lay limp in Mahado arms, knowing her fate.

"So you have accepted it," Aknundin smirked, "We'll finish this quickly."

Tea screamed an earthly scream, falling out of the man's arms and twitched like she was having an epileptic fit. Her scream suddenly stopped and she laid still, eyes blank and her mouth still in a little 'o'.

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Well that was shorter then expected….Anyway I just had to kill Tea, I don't like her at all. Anyway, I quite liked how this chapter came out. It's getting to the story now, and the plot is evolving. Anyway next chapter two new charters come in. yoo-hoo… anyway, we killed three, so we should bring in three but alas I am only bringing 2. Anyway see you next chapter. Review xxxxxx


	6. 5: Lovers Gained and Returned

_**Review Replies: (Mediaminer)**_

Tinkle time Kelly: _I send you an email, but you might not have got it so…Here is the chapter, but you might not be reading after this. Seeing as what you don't want to happen happens. I'm sorry if I lose you as a reader, but it is important to the plot. I hope you continue reading because you like the plot or just the story. Just ignore them if you want. I hope you continue reading._

_**Disclaimer: **_Don't own.

_**Warnings: **_Cussing,

_Vengeance Is A Dish Best Served With Fire_

_By SetoKaiba'sShowGirl _

_Chapter 5: Lovers Gained and Returned._

Yami and Seto lay in bed, both wearing the suitable amounts of clothes, with the suitable amount of space between them, both were looking up at the ceiling, thinking about different things altogether. Seto was thinking about if his USB was in the car. He really needed to listen to some good music. Yami was thinking about Seto. Granted, it wasn't in the same way he was thinking about him yesterday, well not entirely…

"Seto?" Yami questioned.

"Yes?"

"Why haven't you got a partner?" Yami asked, while turning on his side, facing Seto.

"I have, you." Seto's brows coming together.

"No, not like that, I mean romantically."

Seto turned on his side facing his 'partner' "I don't know. Why are you so interested all of a sudden?"

"Well I was thinking. Why doesn't Seto Kaiba have a boyfriend? I mean you've got a great body, killer smirk, nice eyes and, when you actually show it, a great persona."

Kaiba was really grateful it was dark, no-one ever got to see him blush, "I just haven't met anyone I want to spend my free time with."

Both of Yami's eyebrows rose so that they were nearly in his hairline, "No one?"

"No one, not everyone is as lucky as you and Yugi you know."

Yami sighed, "I know. Well Seto-kun it will happen one day."

Kaiba was cynical, "Sure."

"It's true. You never know what tomorrow will bring."

Seto rolled onto his other side, facing away from the other male, "Yeah, yeah, goodnight Yami."

"Oyasuminasai Seto-kun."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto awoke to the sound of his cell ringing, the ring-tone annoying the hell out of him. He detangled himself from Yami and got up to answer it. He was annoyed as fuck now, the vain in his forehead throbbing. He woke up to a phone and was wrapped up in Yami Atemu like they were lovers.

"What?!" He screamed down the phone.

"Can I speak to Agent Kaiba?" The person stuttered lamely down the phone.

"He's speaking," The venom still ominous in his voice, "Who is this?"

"I'm a doctor, we have another body, but it's completely different."

Seto was fully awake now, hopping around the room trying to get dressed, "How so?"

"Number 1, she isn't burned up. Number 2, its Dr. Gardener."

"Where?" He said as he jerked Yami awake.

"The same fields as the other bodies."

"We'll be there in 10." He flipped the cell closed.

"What's up Seto," Yami asked still in bed.

"There's another body."

Yami jumped out of bed, stumbling like Seto had, trying to get dressed, "How did it get there?"

"No idea but it was that doctor."

Yami chuckled, "Stupid bitch probably got herself killed."

"Still, we need to investigate."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami and Seto hoped out of the car. Both looked professional today. Yami owned one suit, and today he was wearing it, out of respect mostly. He felt uncomfortable, but just tried to copy what Seto did and walked with purpose. They stopped at the edge of the field seeing someone standing over, what was undeniably Tea Gardener. The person got up and turned towards Seto and Yami, muttering to himself, completely oblivious to the two being there. His head snapped up and he smiled at the two, extending his hand.

"I'm Dr. Joseph Wheeler, but you can call me Joey."

Yami turned to his partner and smirked. His mouth was slightly open and his chest was rising irregularly, he had small beads of sweat on his brow and his eyes were somewhat unfocused. All very slight signs, but Yami knew, in Seto Kaiba these were the signs of attraction.

Yami smiled at the blonde, shaking his hand, "I'm Agent Yami Atemu and THIS," He said slapping Kaiba up the side of the head, "Is Agent Seto Kaiba."

Kaiba shook himself mentally and took Joey's hand, "We spoke on the phone."

Joey nodded. He was about 5"10 with a slightly muscular body. His blonde hair was swept back in to a messy ponytail, at the base of his neck, to keep it out of his honey coloured eyes. He moved with grace that didn't fit his harsh accent. He stepped back to the former doctor and zipped up the body bag.

"I've got to go to the medical centre. I can tell you later what my enquires have yielded." Joey said with a cherry smile.

Seto and Yami waved as he was getting into his car.

"I told you," Yami said as Joey got into his car.

Seto snapped out of his musing, "Told me what?"

"You never know what tomorrow brings."

"Oh, just shut up. Let's get some work done."

They started scanning the area for clues. Anything, even a slight footprint, they found none. It was exactly the same with the burnt bodies, but why kill the doctor? There was no possible logic to that. She wasn't hurting anyone and was no closer to figuring out how the people had died. Where was the logic? Maybe the attackers were tying to throw them off? Were they getting to close? Was she getting to close?

"How can you kill someone, without leaving any clues?" Yami asked as he scanned the field.

"No idea." Was his reply.

Why Dr. Gardener? She wasn't getting any closer to the reason then Seto and Yami were. Yami froze, was this really something to do with the village? Just then his stomach made its self known, telling Seto and Yami, it was hungry.

"What time is it?" Yami asked, a hand on his stomach.

"8:30,why?"

"Time for breakfast," Yami said skipping to the car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reached the diner, driving in complete silence. They got out and once entering the diner, Yami placed an ungodly smirk on his face. _'This should be fun.' _He walked over to the blonde haired doctor. Seto unwillingly followed.

"Hiya Joey," Yami greeted once he'd reached the male.

Joey looked up from the menu, "Hi Yami, Seto. You come for breakfast?"

"Yes we have," Yami said sitting opposite Joey, "Mind if we join you?"

"Not at all."

Yami spread out on the bench, making sure Seto had to sit next to the doctor. Seto glared at what he thought was his friend and sat next to Joey.

"So Joey, how is the case going?"

Joey looked up from the menu, "Ok, I took a better look at Dr. Gardener's body. It seems she died from cardiac arrest."

Seto looked towards the doctor, "How? She wasn't that old and seemed relativity fit."

Yami nearly face palmed, _'I didn't want them to talk about work, fuck.'_

"I know. I checked through her, and her family's medical history. Nothing there that should have gave her an unexpected heart attack."

"That is so interesting," Yami said that smile still on his features, "But talking about work at breakfast makes me a bit queasy, let's get to know you Joey."

Joey looked suspicious but answered anyway, "Sure, what do you want to know?"

And so it began, "Have you got a girlfriend?" Yami asked.

"No," Joey replied before he looked towards Seto with a quizzical expression.

Seto looked at him, before smirking slightly. He looked like a dog. A very good looking dog granted. Like a puppy. Seto shrugged at the man before turning back to Yami.

"Have you got a boyfriend?" Yami asked the blonde.

"No, what makes you think I'm gay, or bi for that matter?" Joey snarled at Yami. Making Kaiba think he looked even more like a dog, this time a mutt on the defence.

Yami held up his hands in surrender, "I didn't, it's just a question."

Joey leaned back, relaxing again. Making Seto now go back to the assumption he looked like a puppy, "Oh, okay."

"But," Yami said a mischievous glint in his eye that only Seto saw, "Are you gay or bi?"

Joey looked towards Seto again, silently asking him why he was asking so many questions. Seto just shrugged again, even though he knew actually why his 'partner' was. He had realised Seto had liked the blonde. That way. It didn't really matter though, he would just kill Yami later.

"Why do you have something against gays?" Seto looked towards Joey, seeing the mutt again. Snarling and spitting.

"Not at all," Yami said leaning back in his seat, crossing his legs, "Seeing as I'm gay myself."

Joey looked confused, Seto thought he looked like a puppy that had lost his bone. Seto made a mental note, look in the thesaurus for words that mean dog.

"Then what's with all the questions?"

"Just asking, I want to get to know you Joey," Yami said, a cherubic smile on his face.

Seto looked towards Yami. He was amazed at how someone so like Yami. Could look so innocent to get his own way. He could look so much like his other half. Cute, innocent, and very easy to trust. Gods above how he hated this man.

Joey calmed down once again, leaning back just as Yami was, "I suppose that's okay. I'm gay, by the way."

Yami nodded, "And do you have a boyfriend?"

Joey, instead of snarling and spitting just leant forward, "Why, you interested?"

Kaiba had to stop himself from snorting. Even if Yami wasn't with the midget, he wouldn't go for the puppy. Yami had a type and Joey just wasn't it. He turned to the blonde, before feeling his face heat up. Never, in all of his days, had some one made him blush. In public. With people watching.

"No I don't have a boyfriend. I haven't found a man that can," He said this all while looking directly in the brunette's face, "Satisfy me."

Yami smirked, looking from the blonde to the brunette. It was extremely funny to see Seto so flustered. He was thinking of more ways to get him to blush. Seto's face was getting steadily more red. Becoming brighter and brighter. It was the most entertaining thing he had seen since he left Washington. He would remember this, if Kaiba didn't kill him.

"I…I, I need to go to the bathroom," Kaiba suddenly disappeared.

As soon as he was gone Yami burst out laughing, Joey soon following. They both silently agreed it was fun to mess with the usually stoic agent.

"So, Joey, seriously," Yami said wiping the tears from his eyes, "What do you think of my friend?"

Joey pondered on it for a second, "He is really hot, I must admit that. I would love to get to know him more. See the real Seto Kaiba, you know?"

Yami nodded and ordered some breakfast, and some for Seto. Joey also ordered his before the man of the hour came back. His usually icy demeanour thrown back up. He nodded to Joey before slipping in next to Yami. Pushing him none to gently out of the way.

"Has the waitress come yet?" He questioned, his tone back to the usual detached tone.

Yami nodded, "I ordered for you."

That sat in silence till their orders arrived. Joey seemed to have the same kind of appetite as Yami. So skinny, yet ate so much. Seto relaxed with his bagel, he wasn't a breakfast person, and his coffee, while the puppy and soon to be dead-man eat.

"So," Joey said as he finished, "If you are gay Yami, do you have a boyfriend?"

Yami nodded, "Yes I have. Yugi, we've been together for a really long time. I love him with all my heart."

Joey smiled at the sincerity in Yami's voice, "You must really love him?"

"I do," Yami said as he got his wallet from his back pocket. Producing a picture of him and his koi. He smiled at the picture. Seto was in the background an actual smile on his face as he snuck up on the two, a bucket of water in his hands. He had thrown it over their heads, drenching both of them and his little brother Mokuba. Mokuba was the one who took the picture. He gave the picture over to Joey.

Joey looked at it smiling. They looked so in love. He noticed the smiling Kaiba, _'So that's what he looks like when he's smiling. He looks beautiful.'_ "He's cute."

Kaiba had been staring at the blonde through this whole encounter. He liked the blonde, he could admit it. Just what should he do about it. He had two options. Act like an asshole and drive the blonde away, or embrace the opportunity with both hands. He really didn't want to do either. He decided on a middle, a compromise. It's what Kaibas did best, after all.

"Joey," Seto said leaning forward slightly, "Seeing as we are all getting along so well, would you like to join us for dinner?"

Joey and Yami blinked at the question. Yami was defiantly not expecting that, but it was a step forward. He would just have to get sick unexpectedly, and have to stay in bed. If he wasn't dead by then.

"Okay, what time?" Joey said, a cheeky grin.

"Meet here at 8, puppy." He got up and left a diner, leaving with a smirk.

Yami and Joey exchanged a confused before paying the bill and leaving.

Yami met up with Seto outside, leaning against a wall, cigarette hanging from his mouth as he spoke to someone. Kaiba laughed before hanging up the phone, turning towards Yami.

"So."

"So what Seto?" Yami questioned trying to keep out of the brunette's reach.

"You want to make a fool out of me, yeah."

Yami raised his hand, shaking them from side to side, "No Seto, I would never want to make a fool out of you. I was doing it to…help you. Yes that's it, I did it to help you."

"Is that so, okay then if you did it to help me, come closer," Kaiba said, flicking the cigarette in a random direction.

"That's okay. I'm fine here," Yami said stepping back, even though he tried to seem unfazed.

"Come on Yami, I won't hurt you."

"Yes you will."

Seto drew his gun, "You're right I will. You have to the count of 5."

"Ok come on Seto, it's not that bad is it." Taking steps backwards as he spoke.

"1."

"Would you really shoot your partner? Your best friend?"

"2."

"Come on Seto, please. I'm sorry."

"3."

"Your serious, aren't you?"

"4."

Yami was halfway to France.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 8pm and Seto and Yami were walking towards the diner. Yami had come back to the hotel room two hours later, to a laughing partner. Seto had said that he wouldn't have really shot him; it was just so funny to see him running for his life. Yami had then thrown the nearest thing, the television remote, at the agents head. He had ducked then threw something back. Basically, they didn't walk down the road, they limped. Each sporting different injuries and bruises caused by all manner of different objects. Yami had tried to pull of his brilliant plan, of pretending to be sick, but Kaiba was having none of it. He had dragged him from bed, and said if Yami didn't go, he didn't go, and that just wouldn't do.

They hobbled into the diner, looking around for the blonde they knew should be there. They saw him in the booth that they sat in earlier, flipping through the menu. He had a slight smile on his face, talking to someone - someone with spiky black, blonde and purple hair. Yami blinked, then blinked again, before nearly running to the booth. Joey was laughing at something that other male was saying.

"Then he says, 'If you touch my aibou again I'll make sure you can never think, let alone touch another person again.' I try and calm him down, it's just not working," Joey was laughing his head off, "The guy is like twice the size of my koi, so he walks straight up to him and says, 'Yeah, what are you gonna do about it.' I turn towards my koi, he looks like he's about to throw a punch. In front of all those people I couldn't have that so I say. 'If you hit him, no sex for a month'." Joey's banging his fist on the table, tears coming from his eyes, "He turns to me, smirks and turns back to the man. 'You're lucky I like sex, or you would have been in a ambulance.' Then, in front of everyone he throws me over his shoulder and walks out the club."

"Yug, man. That is just to funny." Joey said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Aibou?"

Yugi looks up and jumps up. Wrapping his arms around Yami's neck, his legs around his waist, kissing the life out of him. Yami returns the kiss swinging him around in circles. The scene made Joey smile, they looked so happy. Both break the kiss, laughing, Yami still spinning them around in circles as Seto slips into the booth next to Joey.

"Kami-sama, I've missed you," Yami said placing a chaste kiss on Yugi.

"I've missed you too," Yugi replied, adding another kiss.

Yami smiled and put Yugi down, slipping into the booth, placing Yugi on his lap, "When did you get here?"

"About 20 minutes ago. I saw Joey here, and he thought, I was you. So I knew he knew you. Plus Seto told me you two would be here at 8."

Yami looked towards Seto. Kaiba just smirked. Yes, Seto Kaiba had planned this reunion. After the little misunderstanding, with Yami having sexual thoughts for his partner, Seto had called the midget. They had, had a conversation, but they were still having…problems. So earlier Kaiba had called up his partner's lover and told him to get his ass to Arizona, which he had obliged. Getting straight in Yami's car and driving to Arizona.

"Thank you," Yami mouthed to his partner, hugging his koi just a little tighter.

"Your welcome," He mouthed back.

They spent some time just getting to know each other, and Joey and Yugi soon became friends. Laughing like they had known each other for years.

"So Joey, what line of work are you in?"

Joey took a sip of his coffee before answering, "I'm doctor slash coroner. Kinda like a reverse Quincy."

"You work with dead people?"

"Yep, and live people. What do you work as Yugi?" Joey asked as he sipped from his milkshake.

Yugi tilted his head slightly to the side, "You don't know who I am?"

Yami and Kaiba exchanged a quick glance. Eyes wide and just little bit scared, this was not going to end well. Yami picked up Yugi from his lap and placed him beside himself. The closest to the wall. So his escape route was free.

"No," Joey answered, "Should I?"

Yugi eyes narrowed slightly, "Yes, you should. I am…" He got up standing on the booth. Not even realising the other two occupants where slowly retreating from the table. "Yugi Motou, King of Games. I have been playing duel monsters for 10 years, played 2000 major duels. Won 8 major tournaments. Only lost once in my whole career." One of his hands were placed on his hip the other on his knee, where he foot rested on the table.

Everyone in the diner started to clap, as Joey looked around. He realised that these people obviously knew who Yugi was. Girls were eyeing him as if he was a piece of meat and Guys were looking at him in admiration. Joey chuckled slightly as he heard a girl ask her friend if she thought Yugi would sign her t-shirt in lipstick. "I didn't know that, I don't really follow duel monsters. You lost though, to who?"

Yami and Seto, who were halfway to the door froze. They had been dreading that very question. One that only lead to one thing. They turned slowly to see the king of games slump slightly, still in his dramatic pose. He turned his head slightly toward the two stunned agents. He pointed finger across the diner at them. "Him."

Yami's eyes went wide as the finger pointed directly at him. Not only did Yugi and Joey's head turn toward him, but everyone else's did as well. He turned to Seto to see him with the same wide eyed expression on his face. They had been so close. This only went one way, Yugi getting mad at Yami for no apparent reason. Then Yami having to sleep on the couch for at least a week. Then Kaiba would back him up saying it was part of the case, he had to enter the tournament, had to win. Then Yugi would get angry. Being such a little thing you wouldn't expect two federal agents to be scared of him, but they were, very scared. They backed up towards the door, not only was Yugi looking furious and Joey looking at Yugi liked he grew a second head, but everyone in the diner advanced on Yami and Yugi. Kaiba and Yami looked at each other one final time before nodding and high tailing it out of there. Yugi at their tails.

_To Be Continued…_

What do you think. This was just a kinda of set-up chapter but I liked it. Review People, tell me what you think.


End file.
